diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Seidou High vs. Teitou High
The Seidou High vs. Teitou High match is a match of the Fall Tokyo Metropolitan Tournament First Round. This match was held on October 2nd at 10:00 A.M. Starting Members *'Seidou High' *1st - Kuramochi Youichi *2nd - Kominato Haruichi *3rd - Maezono Kenta *4th - Miyuki Kazuya *5th - Furuya Satoru *6th - Shirasu Kenjirou *7th - Higasa Shouji *8th - Asou Takeru *9th - Toujou Hideaki *'Teitou High School' *1st - Kajiyama *2nd - Jersey Nr. 7 *3rd - Jersey Nr. 3 *4th - Kengo Inui *5th - Jersey Nr. 8 *6th - Babazono *7th - Jersey Nr. 9 *8th - Jersey Nr. 6 *9th - Mukai Taiyou Score Summary of the Game The first round begins with Seidou's defense. Teitou's Kengo and Coach Okamoto are impressed with Furuya's pitching but Mukai thinks they give Furuya too much credit. For their offense, Kataoka give instructions to the batters and Kuramochi is first to bat. Mukai maximize the corners, eventually striking Kuramochi out with a screwball. Bottom of the second, Furuya strikes out while Shirasu doesn't get on base. Top of the fourth, Furuya continue to strike out Teitou's batters but Seidou still struggle to score off Mukai. Ochiai observes from the gallery wondering why Maezono is again the three-hole, as he would remove Maezono from the starting line up if it's him. Top of the fifth, the rain is affecting Furuya as his pitches get higher. Miyuki goes to the mound asking Furuya if the rain bothers him. Furuya nods, but Miyuki says it's good that Furuya had thrown the last pitch low for he can catch it but he won't if the ball goes over him. With no outs, runners on first and second, Furuya face Mukai. Mukai gets to first with a bunt but the runner going for third is out. Furuya outs the following batters, receiving praise from Kataoka. The game however, is put into a temporary halt due to the rain. Sawamura is at the bullpen throwing pitches not wanting to just sit and do nothing after seeing how Furuya pitched. Furuya relaxes in the dugout but Miyuki thinks it's an unfavorable game pause. After a long break, the game finally resume. Bottom of the fifth, Miyuki hits Mukai's pitch getting a double. No out and runner on second, Furuya is batting next. He however, doesn't look at the coaches sign and pops the first pitch. Kataoka is not happy, reminding Furuya that the game had already resumed. Despite the following batters efforts with Miyuki in third base, Seidou doesn't score. At the top of the sixth, Furuya is throwing wide and balls walking the first batter. In the dugout, Kataoka tells Kawakami to get ready. Batting next is Kengo who sends Furuya's pitch flying just between right and centerfield. No outs, runners on second and third, Furuya is aware he's in trouble. Despite the team being in a pinch, he can't get his spirits up and is desperately looking for some 'fire'. The next batter hits between second and third, and the third base runner makes it back home. Asou gets the ball and throws back to Miyuki to out Kengo. Miyuki goes to the mound to calm Furuya. Furuya however, still throw a high ball, and this poor performance after the break confuse coach Okamoto. Miyuki thinks of what he can do to fix Furuya but Kataoka calls for a pitcher substitution. Kataoka sends in Sawamura wanting to see the pitching Sawamura had shown against the third yearsChapter 248. Before Sawamura leave the dugout, Kataoka makes sure that Sawamura is aware of the situation the team is faced with. Sawamura throws to the outer edge for the first pitch giving Miyuki goosebumps. He continue to strike the following batters stopping Teitou's momentum. Bottom of the sixth, Seidou pressure Mukai, who walks Kuramochi with four balls. Haruichi lands a hit and the ball went past the shortstop. Kuramochi jolts to third. With runners on first and third, Mukai controls his pitch to be just barely above the strike zone, and Maezono pops the first pitch. Top of the seventh, Sawamura continue throwing to the outside and went three for three for the inning. At the bottom, Miyuki lands his second hit of the game while thinking that he loves pitchers with good control. Sawamura bunts, but the ball is stopped by the mud. Kengo throws to second to out Miyuki but Sawamura makes it to first base. Seidou however, doesn't score following a double play. At the top of the eighth, Sawamura face Kengo. Realizing that they cannot out him with outside pitches alone, Miyuki finally calls for an inside pitch. Sawamura throws, but Kengo makes contact and the ball goes behind the right fielder, and Kengo runs to second. Sawamura, in his own way lets everyone know he's mad, but is aware of the limits of his abilities. Bottom of the eighth, Seidou is down by one. Mukai's pitch count is at 120 but the coach doesn't switch him out for experience. Seidou's first and second batters are out. Mukai face Tojou next. The first pitch is a sidearm crossfire and is a strike. He hits the second pitch with just one hand and gets on base. Kuramochi is now at-bat and despite two outs, Kuramochi bunts then sprints to base. Teitou makes an error in their defense and Tojou reach third while Kuramochi reach second. Haruichi is walked by the battery opting to face Maezono instead, with bases loaded. Kataoka and Miyuki give Maezono their piece of advice. At-bat, he is quickly cornered after three pitches (a screwball, slider then a fastball). The fourth pitch, is a ball and the count is 2-2. The fifth pitch, which Teitou hoped to finish off the batter, gets tapped and is a foul. Teitou's battery plan to distract Maezono with an inside pitch, that'll foul and finish him off with an outside. Mukai pictures the winning pitch, then throws to the inside. Maezono hits and the ball goes to left field, bringing home all the runners. Maezono attempts for third but gets out. Seidou takes the lead by two. At the top of the ninth, Kawakami is on the mound. Teitou scores a run but the count is two outs with the bases loaded. Miyuki calls for a time-out. The fielders try to encourage Kawakami, who thinks of Narumiya's winning hit during the summer. Miyuki notice the sky and tells Kawakami to look above. The rain had stopped and the clouds are clearing up. Kawakami is revitalized and outs the batter. Game set, the final score is Teitou -2; Seidou-3. References Category:Matches